Once A Human, Twice A Robot
by ChloeBee901
Summary: A little gem. That was how it all started. One little sapphire-coloured trinket an American stranger gave Kai in the soon-to-be warzone that was London City. Now the City is ablaze while Kai is elsewhere being slowly coaxed back from the Death's grip but there is something else about this albino girl that isn't quite as it seems... OC/Optimus and T for a reason in later chapters
1. London Ablaze

Pain, sharp and throbbing, was all Kai could feel as she lay amongst the rubble of a ruined London City. Bright lights had erupted all across her vision as gunshots were exchanged, no doubt between two enemies. Her bones in her arm were fractured, numbness spreading through her body as she faded from the world. Around her the world, her world, her London, was ablaze. Screams pierced her ears as fresh gunshots were given, many valiant Brits being shot down and slaughtered. Suddenly, loud and heavy footsteps could be heard as the screaming of dying Britons echoed in Kai's head before lapsing into silence. Something was scrabbling about in the debris, shifting the metal beam that lay across the marred back of the fourteen-year-old and tossing it aside with unnatural strength. Subconsciously, Kai's hand numbly closed tighter around the blue trinket an American stranger had pressed into her hand before the chaos erupted.

"_Keep it safe, don't let them find you. Stay low and outta sight."_ He had said, before disappearing through a blue-green portal that looked as if it had been torn though the fabric of space and time. The swirling patterns had entranced Kai before she could register that she, along with every other Londoner in the area, was in peril. An army of giant metal beings had swooped down on the city and one, presumably their leader, demanded to turn over 'the Eye of the Primes'... whatever that was.

The footsteps stopped where Kai's broken form lay, her white and red-streaked hair matted with ash, blood and dirt as her vision was fading. One of the metal beings was stood over her, looking down at her with interest as her fingers were slowly prised open to reveal the blue trinket that lay unharmed in her palm. Kai blinked slowly, the pain that was flooding her left arm peaking and then ebbing away as her lights went out. She wasn't even a Londoner, wasn't even a local. Just a kid who had run away from a care home in Devon. Just a kid who didn't belong anywhere. Just a kid who was going to die unless a miracle happened.

Kai could hear blurred speech, something along the lines of "What do you have in your hand?". But she didn't reply. She couldn't. Her lungs had been half crushed under that beam and her voice was as dry and cracked as sandpaper. Her hand closed again around the trinket as sleep fought to claim her, but it wasn't sleep. It was Death. He had come for her at last. With his chilling boney fingers and aura of the dead souls of previous victims choking Kai's throat as she struggled to stay awake and alive. She could feel Death's sharp claws entering her chest and clutching her heart, preparing to rip it out and add it to the chain of shrivelled hearts that hung around his neck like a trophy of another soul he had collected.

But before Death could come, Kai was vaguely aware of something being scooped underneath her, something cold, and her body being lifted up. She barely had the breath and strength to open her eyes, let alone speak; her body was in extremely poor condition, her lungs being punctured slowly by two ribs, her skull partially fractured and her forehead bleeding as tears of crimson blood trickled down her cheeks and stained her shirt. Again, the blurred and distorted speech started up. But was it even speech? It sounded almost rhythmic, with soft and sweet melodies of clicks and whistles that rose and fell in a fluent and beautiful way. It sounded nothing Earthen, not even Beethoven could match it's beauty.

Time slowed down as Kai could see beneath her eyelids a bright, white-green light engulf her and whatever was holding her. The light swirled and danced in front of her eyes even though she could not open them; it's elegance sang with the clicking and whistling of the so-called 'speech' that flooded Kai's ears as she passed away into Death's grip. Something about this made dying not so bad, Kai was thinking, it makes Death look inviting of all things. Then everything stopped. The melodies and light died away and Kai's nerves were met with a warm air around them, soft chatter that was Earth-English could be heard as metallic footsteps tred almost carefully around a concrete floor. Kai's albino eyes closed almost tight and almost in pain as she was laid down onto a bed of some form, strands of her long red and white hair caressing her cheeks and neck. It all felt surreal, as if Death had already claimed her or was teasing her away from humanity and Life and into his own icy and firey claws. Something was pressed very gently into her neck, no doubt a needle because of the sharp pricking sensation Kai felt there, and Kai slipped away into dreams aplenty.

And in her cold hand still lay the Eye of the Primes.


	2. Saved

_**Run.**_

_**That was all she was told to do. Run. The darkness was fast approaching her as she did as she was told, devouring all she knew. Her shining world was falling into chaos and ruin, and everything she knew was falling apart. Her family was gone, her friends were dead and her Guardians were away in battle, defending the last of her kind. It was an uphill battle, one that was going to be lost by her side.**_

_**"Leave no survivors!" Roared the darkness as it's troops swept across the land and killed all that stood against them. Gunshots, screams, shouts and the groaning of the dying was all she could hear before everything fell silent. A painful silence that was neither welcomed nor hated. Nothing spoke nor moved, nothing could. A poison was in the foul air around her as she stumbled through the thick layer of nightmares and hellish creatures around her. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer as her breathing became shallower and shallower. A sword was unsheathed and the only thing she knew next was it being run through her and her world... disintegrating...**_

* * *

Kai was slowly pulled from her nightmare as the sedative wore off, the pain she experienced before flooding back into her body but not quite as bad as when London was ablaze.

_London._

Kai's eyes flickered, drawing the attention of the others that seemed to be taking care of her. Her mind was kicked back into life at the memory of her London burning. A soft moan escaped her lips as she tried to wake herself up with little success. Quietly, a soft voice spoke near her.

"Is it wise to wake her up just yet?" The female's voice said, definitely a human's. A male's reply followed, but his voice was somewhat different. More metallic.

"If you want to understand what happened to her and why London was attacked..." He said, almost in a singsong way. Kai fought against the sleep trying to reclaim her and forced her eyes open, instantly regretting it as bright light stung her eyes and made her snap them shut.

"Looks like she's awake Nurse Darby!" A younger girl's voice chirped, sounding somewhat foreign compared to the American voices that Kai'd heard so far.

"She is?" Came what had to be Nurse Darby's voice, a shadow of a figure hovering above Kai's frail and broken form. By all logic, she should be dead. But she wasn't. She was alive, if injured in one or two of the most brutal ways. The girl's eyes flickered again, slowly opening this time to stop the light from attacking them the way it did earlier, and she was met with the sight of a woman and another girl; the woman looked to be in her 30s, while the girl looked around Kai's age, probably a year older or so.

"Miko, just back up a bit, ok?" Nurse Darby said, gently pushing the girl, Miko, away from the bed, "She still needs to recover from her injuries and-" Just then, Nurse Darby was interrupted by the unseen, now-harsh tone of the male's voice.

"And she doesn't need _you_ poking your nose in and shouting every five seconds!" Miko wisely backed away and disappeared from Kai's view.

"W... W... Where... a.. am... I...?" Kai barely managed to say, her throat and voice feeling as if she had swallowed nails and acid to wash it down. She tried to force herself to sit up but her wrist and arm was in a cast, her ankle had been bandaged up and casted, and her chest felt like it was about to collapse. Her injuries forced her to lay back as well as Nurse Darby gently pushing Kai back onto the pillows.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, you'll be ok..." Nurse Darby soothed, gently wiping away some blood from Kai's forehead and cheek. Again, the unseen male's voice spoke, or rather, snapped.

"Can't you just be quiet? You're still injured from that fraggin' attack on London!" He snapped, making Kai wince visibly and her left hand clench tighter. She felt something warm in her hand, something smooth. What was it? Kai slowly prised open her fingers to reveal the warm gemstone trinket bestowed upon her just before the attacks on London.

_London._

The thought of it made Kai determined to sit up, and sit up she did. Forcing her body to sit up, she nearly cried out in pain as Nurse Darby almost wrestled with Kai to lay her back, her voice raised in every effort to lay her back down. Even the Unseen Male's voice was shouting at her to lay back. Every muscle, every tendon, every nerve was on fire, screaming at her to stop. Screaming to just lay back. Screaming for the pain and suffering to end. But Kai didn't – couldn't – relent. She _had_ to know what was going on. And no sooner than she had sat up she caught sight of two metal monsters. Both of them staring straight at her. Both of them _huge._

_'Oh... my... God...'_ Was all she could think as she kept on staring back at them, one of them red and orange/red and looked rather old and short, while the other was red and blue, tall and fit as- Kai shook her head slightly, getting rid of those thoughts. They were _aliens_. From another world. She'd watched so many sci-fi films about robots to know that they were NOT Japanese...

"Are you ok?" The white and orange robot said, concern almost clear on his face, his sky-blue eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the human insect before him. They were huge, so big that they'd easily crush her if she pissed them off, something she didn't fancy doing any time soon. Kai realised she hadn't answered and slowly nodded, her eyes as wide as they could possibly go. The robot nodded, turning back to the monitors silently as the taller of the two approached slowly.

"What is your name?" he said, his voice deep and baritonal. Kai blinked at the sudden change of the personalities; the other one seemed to be colder, more 'heartless'. This one however seemed to be kinder if a little more emotionless... Kai looked up at him and into his sky-blue optics, finding instant trust in them.

"Kai..."


End file.
